Material screening includes the use of vibratory screening machines. Vibratory screening machines provide the capability to excite an installed screen such that materials placed upon the screen may be separated to a desired level. Oversized materials are separated from undersized materials. Over time, screens wear and require replacement. Wear is often attributable to damage caused by oversized materials.
In order to excite an installed screen, existing vibratory screening machines include vibratory motors. The vibratory motors are attached to a frame of the vibratory screening machine and are configured to vibrate the frame and ultimately the installed screens. Such vibratory motors consume significant amounts of power.